Amour Project
by Full Destiny
Summary: Valerie Laneuville foi uma das escolhidas para participar do Projeto Avatar II, e irá ter de aprender a conviver pacificamente com as tribos de Na'vi em Pandora. O que não contava era se apaixonar por um deles.


Prologue – Projeto Avatar II

Ela podia sentir a quentura espalhando-se por seu corpo, enquanto seus membros tentavam empurrar um frio horrível contra o sangue morno que pulsava em suas veias. Por muito tempo a guerra pareceu equilibrada, quente e frio. Porém, depois das horas passarem quase incontáveis, já não havia conforto em seu pobre corpo. Podia escutar o leve som de algum aparelho seguindo o compasso de seu coração, um que ela já não mais sentia bater forte contra suas costelas.

Estava grata que não houvesse dor, como imaginara que poderia haver. Era apenas a horrível sensação de estar presa em sua própria pele, incapaz de se mover ou se alimentar por conta própria. Também podia sentir a sonda plugada a alguma grande artéria que suportasse a longuíssima viagem. Não estava exatamente fraca, mas daria de tudo por alguma refeição reforçada de sua mãe.

Então, com a memória de sua família que deixara em seu país (ou seria melhor dizer _mundo_?), ela pôde saborear o amargo gosto do arrependimento. Havia muitos '_se'_s formando em sua mente, vários dos quais ela sabia que nem ao menos valeriam à pena contra-argumentar. Se voltasse a sua velha vida, o que teria? Mais anos tendo de suportar sua natureza frágil, as doenças que se apossavam de seu corpo aos poucos? A falta de dinheiro e tratamentos? A mudez que a acompanhava desde os primórdios dos tempos? Repensou por alguns minutos o que teria feito. Quando a resposta ainda mais amarga surgiu, ela empurrou os arrependimentos para longe como insetos inconvenientes. Não importava mais nada agora.

"Valerie Laneuville, pode me escutar?" a voz feminina chamou-a. De repente, havia mãos tocando sua pele morta, respirações próximas e vozes preocupadas ou algo próximo a isso. _Eu não posso falar, idiotas_, ela pensou entediada. Em seu lugar, ela abriu seus olhos. A luz repentina pareceu cegá-la horrivelmente, cauterizando suas pupilas, mas a sensação logo passou, junto ao sentimento de estar morta.

Havia vários enfermeiros envoltos a roupas espaciais acordando outras macas de viagem como a sua; mulheres e homens comuns acordando da mesma forma que si mesma, ainda dispostos a testar outra vez o Projeto.

"Como foi de viagem, senhorita Laneuville?" A mulher que a auxiliava a livrar-se da sonda e os aparelhos ligados a seu corpo, ao final, se virou para encará-la com seus olhos estupendamente cianos como água do mar – Valerie sabia que seus olhos eram claros e bonitos também, mas sentiu uma profunda inveja daquela cor repentina.

Ainda com seus braços amortecidos com a grande quantidade de uma substancia semelhante à morfina pulsando em seu sistema, tentou fazer os movimentos em libra que significavam "Sim, estou bem", mas nada saiu. Estarrecida, piscou algumas vezes apenas para mostrar que ainda estava acordada.

Um segundo enfermeiro se materializou perto com outra maca. Valerie respirou fundo e deixou que eles a carregassem para longe.

A sensação de medo e arrependimento nem ao menos eram mais sentidas. Valerie fez força para deixá-los para trás.

**.x.**

Inglês não era sua língua materna e às vezes até podia dizer que amava escutá-la, mas depois de tanto ouvindo sem parar naquilo que parecia uma palestra sem fim, Valerie tinha suas dúvidas. Sabia que Doutora Beatrice Gray era uma cientista famosa que seguia os passos da criadora do antigo Projeto, mas a mulher não parecia ter qualquer tato com o que chamava interação entre pessoas. Os pobres que haviam se sentado nas primeiras fileiras eram bombardeados de perguntas estranhas, enquanto Beatrice saboreava o medo que provinha daqueles coitados. Estava grata que haviam estacionado sua cadeira de rodas no fundo da sala enorme de audiências, ocupado por toda a população humana em Pandora.

"Vocês não estão mais na Terra," Dr. Gray começou, "devem temer qualquer coisa nova que encontrarem nesse habitat inóspito. Espero que tenham lido devidamente o livro que lhes foi aconselhado e possam pelo menos saber como agir diante dos diferentes animais e nativos da região que encontrarem. Faz quase vinte anos que a última expedição à Pandora voltou quase totalmente dizimada, não temos nenhuma certeza de como irão se portar a nova presença dos homo sapiens." A doutora pareceu encarar cada rosto na sala, quando suas íris negras pararam finalmente em Valerie, ela se sentiu tremer e teve uma vontade horrível de sair correndo daquele lugar. "E para vocês que irão ser introduzidos aos diferentes clãs dos nativos, espero que saibam se comportar e respeitar as leis deles."

Valerie teve um estranho pressentimento de que aquela última frase havia sido declarada para somente ela, mas quando olhou ao seu redor, pôde ver a mesma expressão de angustia surgindo em cada novo testador do Projeto; um senhor de idade apertando com força sua bengala, um garoto miúdo de um pouco mais de dez anos segurando firme sua calça que pendia sem as pernas para preenchê-la, uma garota de cabelos vermelhos com sua mão na boca enquanto estava desorientada pela falta permanente de sua visão.

Analisando dessa forma, o Ministério havia sido injusto ao ponto de convidar pessoas com algum tipo de deficiência para ludibriá-los com um corpo saudável, ao contrário das cascas podres em que viviam atualmente, Valerie concluiu, apenas agora notando essa verdade. Mas, então, era apenas o Ministério mais uma vez, o órgão que comandava os poucos países que ainda tinham forças para suportar o aquecimento global que já estava fora do controle e as inundações constantes da água do mar avançando contra o continente por causa do derretimento das calotas polares. A Terra estava podre, morrendo em um ritmo acelerado. Para reverter o processo, precisavam daquele minério estranho que só havia nesse mundo _inóspito_, como a Dr. Gray chamara e havia explicado antes. E o Ministério estava longe de deixar que coisas do passado se repetissem uma segunda vez.

"O Ministério conta com cada um de vocês. Esperamos que dêem seu melhor e respondão com nossas expectativas." E com essa frase, todos da sala se levantaram e seguiram com suas cabeças a doutora sair com seus passos fluídos. Só depois, alguém ousou sair de seu lugar.


End file.
